Chronicles of After East High
by Peppermint Smile
Summary: Here I am just going to place all the little tiny stories I have about Gabriella and Ryan after high school continuations of New Tune. copyright 2007 Peppermint Smile
1. Locked Hearts

**A Locked Heart**

Ryan Evans breathed on his fingers to keep warm as he briskly walked down the streets in New York. He hadn't been able to afford the plane trip home from the academy for Christmas this year, so he was stuck alone in the Big Apple. He glanced at all the decorated window shops, but a certain item in one caught his eyes. He stopped, and examined it carefully. It was a golden necklace with a small, black kitten pendant. Grinning, Ryan walked inside the store and immediately bought it. Shopping bag now in hand, his brain was suddenly filled with a memory of Christmas back in Albuquerque his senior year in high school, only a year ago.

_The doorbell rang loudly inside the Evan's house. _

"_I got it!" Ryan yelled, sliding down the banister. Sharpay glared at him from the couch._

"_Would you be quiet? My show's on, and Troy might call back at any second!" Sure enough, at that moment, her phone rang, and she rushed out of the room. Rolling his eyes, and double-checking his hair in the hall mirror, Ryan opened the door. A curly-haired mass sailed into his arms, covering him with snow._

"_Merry Christmas, Ryan!" Gabriella giggled, shoving a big present at him, while shaking the fluffy white powder out of her hair. _

"_Merry Christmas, Gabbi" he laughed, closing the door behind her and taking her coat. "Hot chocolate is in the kitchen if you want any" _

"_Thanks!" She bounced happily over to the kitchen, and grinned at the Evan parents._

"_Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Evans!" Gabriella grabbed two steaming mugs, at the same time wrapping Ryan's arm in hers. "Time for you to open your present!" Bubbling over with Christmas spirit, she handed him the hot chocolate with the most marshmallows, and flopped down on the squishy couch. Laughing at how excited his girlfriend was, the blonde hurried out of the room in search of her present. The Evan parents looked meaningfully at each other, and walked back into their bedroom, leaving the two alone. He shortly returned, and bowed low before Gabbi, presenting her present to her. _

"_A gift for the mademoiselle," he said in a perfect French accent, knowing that she was taking French that year. Squealing, she eagerly snatched up the present and proceeded to unwrap it at breakneck speed. Three fat Jane Austen books fell into her lap. Gabriella threw herself at Ryan, and gave him a big hug. _

"_Open yours now!" she said, scooting around so that she stood behind him, her arms still around him. Grinning from ear to ear, Ryan tore open his present. Opening the box, two identical chains with locks on the clasps stared up at him. He looked curiously up at Gabbi. _

"_These are promise necklaces," she said in a suddenly hushed, thoughtful voice. Kneeling down on the carpet, she fished out two different keys from the box. Ryan knelt next to her, picking up the open necklaces. "I know that you will be off at the Art Academy in New York next year. So I got these" She held up one of the necklaces, and one of the keys. "Each necklace has a corresponding key. This one is for you" And she hung it about his neck, locking it. "I keep the key"_

"_So this one," Ryan said softly, picking up the second small necklace, "must be for you" He carefully hung it over her slender neck, gazing into her brown eyes, and locked it. Blushing, Gabbi leaned up against him, smiling as she felt his arms envelope her after he pocketed the other key._

"_You are only able to take the necklace off if your partner unlocks it," she said, staring into the roaring fireplace. _

"_So this way," Ryan said calculatingly, "the next time we see each other after we separate-"_

"_we can look forward to unlocking the necklaces" Gabbi said. Giggling once again, she looked up at him. "It also shows all other girls that you are a claimed hottie. So the girls at the Academy know to back off"_

"_And the boys at your college will know to keep their hands to themselves" Ryan smiled fondly down at her. "They will have a hard time resisting" _

"_Ryan, stop kidding around! I wasn't joking!" Gabriella said, sitting up and turning around to face him._

"_Neither was I" Ryan said seriously. "And I will have to buy you a new necklace once in New York. Because we will see each other so often that the lock will open after the first week of school" Even as he said it he knew it wasn't true, but he wished it were._

"_And I will buy you a new one too" Gabbi said, and grasped his hand. "Promise me that you will?" Ryan smiled, and stroked her cheek with his free hand. She looked so beautiful in the firelight. _

"_I promise" They stared into each other's faces for a minute, and then Ryan leaned in to give her a soft kiss._

Ryan smiled to himself, greatly cheered by the recollection. He walked into Starbucks, shook the icicles from the freezing rain out of his hair, and bought a Peppermint Mocha frappuccino, only available around Christmas time. Now armed with coffee, he wound his way through the bustling shop and sat cross-legged on a couch. He pulled out his laptop, and was about email Gabbi when he saw a small hand place a mug crammed with marshmallows in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Ryan" Ryan looked up in delight to see Gabriella standing before him, giggling over her own hot coco. Crying out in joy, he jumped up and wrapped in her his arms after she hurriedly put the drink down. He felt something cold around his neck slipping, and he pulled back to see Gabbi holding up a familiar key, and his golden chain dangling. Smiling, Ryan pulled out his ring of keys, and reached behind Gabbi's neck to unlock her necklace.

"Sorry it is not wrapped," he said, pulling out a box, "but here is the replacement" Gasping, Gabbi opened it and rubbed the tiny pendant between her thumb and forefinger.

"And here is yours" She pulled out a wrapped box, which when Ryan opened disclosed his very first tie. It had music notes all over it.

"Since you are a big guy off at an Academy in New York," she said, carefully tying it around his neck, "you need to have at least one tie" Gabriella suddenly giggled, and yanked Ryan by his tie so his face was right neck to her own. "It might come in handy too" Ryan laughed, and let her pull him into a fond kiss.

The owner of the coffee shop smiled to himself as he watched the young couple embrace. He realized that he hadn't spent Christmas with his wife and kids in a very long time. At once, he took off his apron, set someone else in charge, and set off for his home. But a certain Evans and Montez didn't notice. They were completely oblivious of all other people in the world.

Enjoy a wonderful Christmas, everybody! I hope your day curled up with your loved ones is terrific! No matter if you are staying with relative out of town or busy on a tour! (hmm, I wonder to who I could possibly be referring to?) Merry Christmas Everyone! Merry Christmas, Lucas and Marc!


	2. Valentine Suprise

Gabriella lightly tapped the lady in front of her.

"Excuse me; is this where the New York Art Academy drama is performing Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes my dear; it will start in about 5 minutes." Breathing a sigh of relief that she had made it in time, the college girl quickly found her seat and sat down in it. Ryan had not told her what part he was playing; most of the phone call he had spent apologizing that he had a performance on Valentine's Day. Gabbi didn't mind it at all; she loved to see Ryan perform. It always gave her shivers of pleasure hearing his voice echo off the walls. It is the kind of shivers you get whenever you hear a note so pure and light and pretty that your soul seems to follow it to whatever its destination is. Ryan was just so good at what he did; it gave you tingles watching him on a roll.

Curiosity got the best of the youngest Montez, and she sought after a program. Once she found one, she flipped it open. It so read;

Phantom of the Opera

_starring_

**Rebecca Montgomery**

as Christine

**Ryan Evans**

as the Phantom

**Thomas O'Riley**

as Raoul

"I thought for sure he would be Raoul!" Gabriella thought aloud. "But the _Phantom_…oh wow." Her heart fluttered at the thought of him singing "Music of the Night." She knew his voice had been no where near trained enough for the part back in high school. Perhaps a year of college voice lessons had changed that.

Very soon, the performance was in full swing. Ms. Montgomery turned out to be a very good soprano but had a little trouble with the lower notes. Gabbi squirmed in her seat, waiting for the Phantom to reveal himself. She was so tense that she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone whispered "Gabriella?" softly in her ear.

"Chad!" she gasped. "What are **you** doing here?"

The basketball player grinned sheepishly. "Did Troy ever tell you about my mom and _Phantom of the Opera_? They are like peanut butter and jelly; one can't do without the other." Gabbi rolled her eyes at his lame pun. "When she heard Troy talkin' about you going up to see Ryan in what she considers the best musical of all time….well, you can see the results." Gabbi giggled.

"I didn't think he would get chosen as the Phantom, did you? Personally, I pictured him more as a Raoul kind of character." Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"You really think _I_ have seen the play?"

"Anyways, this should be really good." Suddenly, Gabriella waved Chad quiet (never mind the fact that she had been the last one talking), for Christine and Meg had just finished their duet. And the mounting drum roll indicated the Phantom was near at hand. Gabbi, having the musical memorized by heart, saw the signs and sat bolt upright in her seat, shaking with excitement.

"_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!_" Though lower than normal, there was no mistaking Ryan Evan's glorious voice. Chad's eyebrows had risen several inches.

"**Man**, that dude can sing!"

"Shut your face!" Gabriella hissed, not wanting any distractions. She barely restricted herself from informing all the people around her that that was **her own** boyfriend singing the song.

"_Angel! I hear you! Speak -I listen . . . stay by my side,guide me!_ _Angel, my soul was weak -forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!_" Rebecca was singing back, looking bewilderedly, but earnestly, around her. Gabbi felt a little green jealously piercing her heart, the scene of "Past the Pont of No Return" running over her brain.

"He's an actor," she firmly reminded herself. "Don't belittle him"

"_Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!_" And the Phantom came out of the mirror, offering his hand to little Christine. His half mask made Ryan almost unrecognizable. Gel had slicked back his blonde hair, and the black cape seemed to make him taller than his voice already was making him.

"_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..."_

"_I am your Angel ... Come to me: Angel of Music ..."_

Chad barely kept himself from laughing when he turned to face Gabriella. She was hardly touching her seat, and her eyes never left Ryan's face.

After another song, to Gabbi's delight, "Music of the Night" started. She closed her eyes; sinking into a mini-heaven of the dark lullaby. Danforth nudged her when the song was over, just to make sure that she hadn't gone to sleep.

The twin's girlfriend never found a moment to relax throughout the entire show. When the Ryan dramatically smashed the mirrors and ran offstage, she rocketed out of her seat and clapped her hands until they hurt. All the minor characters came on first for a bow, then Raoul, then Christine—and then, the Phantom himself. Catcalls and screams of approval filled the Performing Arts Center, and Ryan threw his half-mask into the crowd. Gabbi beamed at him, and let out a loud whistle with the help of two fingers. His head jerked over in her direction, and their eyes met. Gabriella beamed at him, and a radiating smile returned her feelings. Once the director had thanked the crowd (and received her many bouquets of flowers), Ryan was swamped with laughing drama girls, all showering him with compliments about how amazing he was. Gabriella and Chad waded through the mob, and once she reached her destination was spun around by Ryan.

"Chad!" he shouted in surprise, giving Chad their ritual handshake (that seemed to take about 15 minutes). "What the heck are you doing here?"

"You know my mom," the tall, muscular boy laughed.

"Back off, girls; he's got a boyfriend," Ryan informed the highly interested girls who had gathered. Pouting, they dispersed, leaving the three old friends alone. Well, almost alone. The director reemerged, a professional-looking man in a business suit. He introduced himself as Mr. Garza, and shook hands with Ryan.

"I just wanted to personally say how much I enjoyed your outstanding performance," he said cordially. Gabriella beamed, and laced her arms around Ryan's left arm. He squeezed her hand, and smiled at the businessman.

"Thank you very much, sir"

"So, I am guessing you are a senior here?"

"Oh no sir; I'm a freshman." The man's eyes grew the size of plates.

"A freshman? Your voice told me quite the opposite. Your voice added about 5 inches and 50 pounds to your stature as well." Ryan blushed slightly, and shrugged modestly.

"I do tend to sing loudly, sir"

"That's not a bad thing, you know. To get to the point of why I'm here…I am a representative of Broadway, and we were looking for someone to play the part of Rolfe in 'Sound of Music'." Ryan's hand tightened around Gabbi's, and she squeezed back comfortingly. "You have the right looks and talent we are looking for and it would definitely be a great boost for your acting and singing career. I am not guaranteeing that you will get the part; but, to add a personal note, you are the best tenor of your age I have heard in a long time. I am not asking you to choose right now; but please give it consideration. Here's my card, and our first rehearsal tryouts start next Monday. Hope to see you there!" And with a fatherly pat on the back, the man was gone. It took about 17 seconds for the news to sink in; and then all four people on stage were whooping like complete maniacs.

"BROADWAY, RYAN!" Chad bellowed, slapping him on the back. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"

"**You are sure to get the part!**" Gabbi squealed. Ryan couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't believe it!" he almost cried; his eyes were moist with happiness. "I just don't believe it!" Swallowing his ecstatic urges, he turned on a more serious note to his girlfriend. He pulled her into an embrace, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Would you be able to make the commitment, Gabs?" She blinked at him bewilderedly.

"What are you talking about? This is your Broadway moment; not mine." He smiled his melting smile at her; the one with his heart in his eyes.

"You honestly think I would even _try out_ for Broadway if my Gabs was not going to be with me the entire time." Her eyes widened, and Gabriella's jaw dropped with joyful disbelief.

"You mean….I WOULD GET TO HANG OUT WITH AN ACTUAL BROADWAY CAST???"

"Why not?" Ryan laughed. "You could even try out for Liesl; it would do me a **huge** favor. I would much rather kiss you than some random girl. Anyways, even if you didn't get her part, you could try out for Louisa or a different sister"

"Ryan…" Gabbi stuttered, "this is the BEST Valentine's present you could ever have given me." Ryan rubbed his nose against her, and pecked her on the lips.

"_Ahem_," Chad said loudly, reminding the two that he and the director were still there. "And, of course; if the E-man makes it to Broadway, he will totally give discounts for all of his friends to come watch." Ryan rolled his eyes, and nodded. Gabriella suddenly giggled.

"What is it?" Ryan inquired.

"I'm just thinking about an old high school teacher…wait until old Mrs. **Darbus** hears about this!!"


End file.
